Yours Faithfully
by Brillant
Summary: What's the matter with Lucius Malfoy? Who is keeping a secret? Why can't Severus see what is under his very large nose? And what does Sleakeazy's have to do with it all? A story told entirely through letters. SS/HG, HP/GW, RW/?, DM/?.
1. One

_Author's Note: So welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to my newest fic! I've been working on an SS/HG fic ever since I finished 'If' but, surprisingly, this isn't how I imagined it would be! In the middle of planning an entirely different fic, I found myself stuck for inspiration and so browsed back through the other things I'd started writing. I'd written the very first letter from Lucius to Snape two years ago, but never continued. However this time, I decided I'd give it a go and here we are! The characters, in my opinion, wrote this for themselves. I suggest that you read the sender and the recipient of each letter, as well as the date on which they're sent, just so that you don't have to try and work it out from the content of the letters! Please leave a review, just so I can see how I'm doing. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Yours Faithfully. Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

_A missive from Miss H. Granger to Mrs G. Potter._

_10__th__ September 2002_

Ginny, I know you told me not to write whilst you are on your honeymoon but I just could not resist! I've been reading all about wizarding America, and there's absolutely tons of interesting things to do! I only wish that I had the opportunity to visit. Something that sounds particularly fascinating is Salem – I'm sure you know all about the witch trials there, but there's a museum and everything. Also, there's a wonderful shopping district in New York exclusively for wizarding objects and, of course, I can highly recommend the muggle shopping too! Harry will no doubt hate me for saying this, but Tiffany's is surely the place to go for classic jewellery. If he whines too much, I also read about an impressive Quidditch pitch in Texas – although, it isn't really my cup of tea! Wherever you visit, make sure you take dozens of photographs on the camera that Colin gave you as a wedding present. I'll make sure that I sacrifice an evening to look through every last one of them with you!

I also had to write to you because I've gone against your word. I _know _you told me not to end the relationship with Lewis, but I simply couldn't abide it any longer! Arrogance has always been a pet hate of mine and, although he is both handsome and intelligent, his constant preening was just intolerable! I can't stand a man who cares more about his hair than I do my own, and you know how little attention I pay to mine! He wasn't particularly upset when I broke the news, but neither was I. It's lovely to have peace and quiet in the flat again, and he never could understand my complex love affair with Shakespeare – such a pity! Lewis was always harping on about how I don't "appreciate the finer things in life", but what could be finer than a glass of red wine and a good book? I do think that this is the last time I will see someone you recommend, but only because I never seem to like them enough. The next man will have to meet my list of requirements to qualify for even being looked at twice – I feel I've neglected it for far too long – even though you think it's laughable. Not all of us can meet our future husbands at the age of 11, you know!

By now you'll have grown inexorably bored with my ramblings, so I will sign this letter off. Only I must ask that you write a reply to my letter, even if it is just a few lines; I've always valued your opinion, and I especially need it regarding my love life – you know how terrible I am with all that. I heartily wish that you and Harry were here for my birthday tomorrow but I suppose I shall have to be satisfied with the gift you bring me back from America! Make it something interesting!

* * *

_A missive from Mr L. Malfoy to Professor S. Snape._

_12__th__ September 2002_

Severus, my dear friend! I know that I have neglected you sorely for the past few years and that you will no doubt be displeased upon receiving this letter. I have never been especially good at keeping up a correspondence, so you must forgive me for this abominable disregard! I trust that you are well, although I have read several newspaper reports that refer to your growing depression – I hope this is not true, for you know I cannot abide melancholic gentlemen. Speaking of unhappiness, Draco has become wilder than ever. I know you have always warned me against indulging him too much but I simply cannot help it, especially since the demise of his mother – by the way, it was very bad form of you not to attend her funeral.

Life at the Manor is as dreary and _ennuyeux _as one might expect. I have come to have a great fondness for the garden which, owing to Narcissa's delicate complexion, I have heretofore not really been able to enjoy. It might also interest you to know that I have recently decided to install a potions work-area in the manor, in order to dabble with the wealth of ingredients that I find growing in my grounds. Whilst my initial intentions were purely to satisfy myself, I hope that this will tempt you into visiting me here. We have been friends for a terribly long time, Severus, and my hope that we would be able to salvage some of our friendship is a genuine one.

I digress – I find myself becoming a little too overwhelmingly emotional. There is a reason for my writing to you after all this time, and I must admit that it is purely selfish. I need your help, Severus, because I too am dying. I have not yet been able to confess this to anyone, especially not Draco for Merlin knows what that would do to him, but I fear that you will be the only one capable of helping me. The healers have diagnosed that my brain is deteriorating due to an unknown bit of Dark Magic – it seems that, although the Dark Lord did not kill me directly, he has come to get me in the end. Both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore trusted you, and _only_ you, to brew their personal potions, and I must confess that I am the same. Although the healers are qualified and, a select few at least, know what they are talking about, I find that I would not trust my life into any of their hands. I have been desperately hoping that you would know something about the condition, or know of a potion that would cure my affliction. It is simply not fitting for a Malfoy to die of such a shameful ailment, and I am sure that you will see the urgency that is required with this matter. At present, the disease is not restricting my everyday activities, but as it progresses I will become immobile and, for want of a better turn of phrase, insane.

I must reassure you Severus that, although I am ill, I am no less powerful. If you refuse to oblige and assist, I will have to use baser means to force you. Need I remind you of that particular predicament in your seventh year? I do believe that, because of me, your desires were well and truly met – it was I who ushered that infuriating little chit into your bed and made you a man. As those less refined than ourselves might say: it's "tit for tat", I did that for you and you must do the gentlemanly thing in return. If serving Lord Voldermort taught us anything, it was that courtesy is necessary at all times – it is only polite to say 'thank you' when pillaging a house, after all. Oh, I mustn't forget that the utmost secrecy is also required. I am having enough trouble calming my son as it is, and I find that Skeeter woman most frustrating.

I expect a hasty reply Severus, hopefully with the best of news. Do not disappoint me; I really do not wish to expose myself to the dank air of Hogwarts' dungeons any time soon.

* * *

_A missive from Professor S. Snape to Mr L. Malfoy._

_14__th__ September 2002_

I must say I was surprised to receive your letter, Lucius. You are as eloquent as ever, and I am pleased to see that you have not lost your pernicious edge – an achievement indeed! I can only hope that when I reach your age, I will still be as strikingly spiteful as I am now. There are not many people in today's world who are capable of writing excellent missives, and so I must say that it was a change to receive one I could appreciate. With regards to your absence for the past three years, I cannot say that I have missed you all that much. In fact your incorrigible clinginess after the war was unbearable, and it has been a lot quieter in the dungeons without your irritating presence. I am certainly not suffering from depression, and you contradict yourself by believing such dross and then saying how you loathe Miss Skeeter. One thing that I do suffer from, however, is a distinct lack of challenging work. Teaching classes is all very well, but the problem you have given me to solve is truly intriguing, as well as greatly saddening.

I have been spending the time since I received your letter hunting for information about your condition. In fact, I am led to believe that I missed out on a truly excellent Jam Roly Poly at dinner, because I was cooped up with my books. However, it is with no small amount of regret that I must inform you that my research thus far has been to no avail. My library at home, which you know is extensive, has not provided a single thing, nor has the Hogwarts library yielded any useful information. I vaguely remember reading a passage about such an affliction, but cannot for the life of me remember the name of the book or the author. My search will not end yet for I do believe that Albus has a large collection of books that may be of use to me, however if further research does not produce what we are looking for, I ask your permission to refer this matter to someone else.

Your privacy will not be jeopardised if this happens, for the person with whom I intend to share your predicament (if necessary) thoroughly understands the need for secrecy. We have worked together several times over the years, and I have full confidence in her ability to help us. She is a bright witch; observant and persistent – qualities which are useful in a researcher. I know that this will offend your sensibilities and your requirements, but you must trust me. As you choose to remind me often, you are one of my greatest friends and I will not see you die. Can you imagine the outrage it would cause if the wizarding world was to lose Lucius Malfoy? Your reputation as the man we all love to hate will go down in history, and I'm sure even Potter will attest to that. Do you see much of the gormless git about the ministry? I hear that he's as dense as ever, especially following his marriage to Miss Ginevra Weasley. It is a shame we cannot all afford a month-long holiday in America. Although, with the Malfoy fortune, you probably could.


	2. Two

_A missive from Mr H. Potter to Miss H. Granger_

_20__th__ September 2002_

Sorry it's Harry, rather than Ginny – she's too busy making the most of the swimming pool and the hot weather over here. We were both glad to receive your letter, although I don't appreciate the tips about shopping, even though Ginny did. Despite what the Prophet reports, I don't have a hidden stash of millions of galleons and I'm not moonlighting as a muggle movie star either. Apparently there's been a film released that tells a story a lot like mine, and it's famous around the world! Who would have thought it, eh? Anyway, the Quidditch pitch was fantastic, but the museum was boring. What did you expect? I may be nearing my mid-twenties but I've hardly matured in my interests since I was thirteen. Hopefully everything is going well for you; I know you were having a hard time balancing your workload, but I'm sure it's better now. Ginny's asked me to make sure that you keep an eye on Ron, because he's been feeling a bit down in the dumps. I don't know what a world-famous poster boy has to complain about – perhaps he hasn't been getting enough fan mail?

Ginny's a bit disappointed that you ended it with Lewis, but she wasn't surprised. According to Ginny you're "too fussy for your own good" and, apparently, I wasn't supposed to put that in the letter! Personally, I'm glad that you finished with him, because he was an ignorant prat. I only wish that we could've been sheltering in some French _chateau _during the war, yet he had the ignorance to talk about how "stressful" it was. Honestly Hermione: you deserve better. I know you swore to Ginny that you wouldn't go out with anyone she suggested, but what about me? I know loads of guys who you'd have a really good time with; maybe you'd consider one of them? I know Seamus was asking after you during the wedding, so how about I set up a date? It'll have to be when I get back from America, because I want to see if it all goes smoothly! Hopefully he'll be better than Lewis, or Robert, or Theodore or….well you get the picture. Ginny says I'm heartless for bringing up all of your ex-boyfriends, but you've always told me to learn from my mistakes.

You'll never guess who we saw the other day: Draco Malfoy! Imagine my surprise when we were enjoying some Sangria and the little ferret slumped on the bar right next to me. He looked really rough, but I always knew he'd go off the rails. Ginny said that Lavender (who'd heard it from Pansy) had told her that Draco has an alcohol problem. You would never have guessed it from his semi-conscious mutterings and the large amount of vodka he ordered…Anyway; I should know how much you hate gossip. I'll see you when we get home again, can't believe that the holiday will be over in just three days! We both love you a lot, and are sorry that we weren't there to help you celebrate your birthday! Promise me you didn't spend it locked up inside reading? Live a little!

* * *

_A missive from Mr D. Malfoy to Mr L. Malfoy_

_7__th__ October 2002_

Your last letter was positively disgusting. What sort of father calls his son those kinds of names? I'm sure the Daily Prophet would love to sink their teeth into a story like that but, of course, they won't even listen to me anymore after that slight mishap with Skeeter. To this day I will hold up my hand and say that I'm not _interested _in her like that, so why would I do what she said I did? Mother brought me up to have better taste. Oh Merlin, I miss her, father. Even though she appeared to despise the both of us, I believe that deep down she really did care. Why else would she send chocolate and secret Firewhiskey to school for me? Well after all of your hounding, if you must know, I've been in America for the past month or so, but I don't think it's any of your business. I'm a young man – handsome and rich – so why shouldn't I sleep with as many people as possible? You did at my age. Severus sent me a letter that was just as disparaging as your own. I don't understand why he believes he can lecture me in such a way – I'm no longer a student at Hogwarts. Thank Merlin. I wouldn't step foot back there if you paid me.

Speaking of payment. If you would be so kind, father, I would appreciate it if you could send me five thousand galleons with your owl. I am in dire need of the cash to pay a few...friends what I owe them. You understand how important it is to be a good sport, and these gentlemen have been asking for their money so…politely. I will, naturally, pay you back in due course. I'm not entirely sure when that will be, but hopefully I'll find some funds in the next decade or so. Finally, please don't ask me to come back to England again, father. I simply cannot stand the weather, and men just aren't treated properly over there, not like they are here anyway. You should pay me a visit sometime – I'm certain a bit of sunshine would cheer you up a bit. Although, perhaps it's best if you don't come; I could have swore I saw that ginger girl who you tried to kill a few years ago. Perhaps I had drunk a bit too much?

* * *

_A missive from Professor S. Snape to Mr L. Malfoy_

_9__th__ October 2002_

Lucius, I write to you again with both regret and hope. I have been unable to find anything that could be of use to you, but I am confident that the witch I spoke about will. However, I am wary about the history that you both share. No, she is not one of your former conquests (hopefully) but she is, in fact, Miss Hermione Granger. You have been acquainted with her a couple of times I believe, most predominantly during the confab at the ministry with the prophecy, but I beg that you put all of your prejudices aside. She is more than capable of helping with the research – may I take a moment to point you in the direction of her fascinating research on, as she calls it, 'the Werewolf problem', and the cure for lycanthropy that she developed. She has accomplished something that I have only ever dreamed of doing, much as it pains me to admit it.

I wrote to Draco. I thought it would do some good, but I grew to regret it, for the response I received was terribly vulgar. Where on earth he learnt those things that he called me, I have no desire to know. Perhaps it is a little forward of me to say this, but I must also warn you that Draco is also begging for money. In his reply, he asked if he could borrow five thousand galleons! As his godfather, I would do a lot of things to protect him, but I simply don't have the funds. I fear that he will ask you for a similar amount. May I suggest you look into who he is indebted to, and perhaps try and solve the issue the good old-fashioned Malfoy way? I also propose that we should try to secure him some form of employment, something to distract his mind from all of his vices. There must be something he could do at the Ministry; they're always looking to hire and, despite his past transgressions, Draco is an exceedingly good wizard.

Do write back Lucius, and inform me as to whether or not I have your permission to solicit the help of Miss Granger. If you are in further need of convincing, I have managed to secure a copy of her _curriculum vitae_ and two referees who both speak very highly of her. However, if you value our friendship as much as I am led to believe, my word of her prowess will be enough.

* * *

_A missive from Mr R. Weasley to Miss H. Granger_

_9__th__ October 2002_

Happy birthday Hermione! Sorry it's a bit late, I've been busy – you know how it is! I hope you like the gift, Sleakeazy's gave it to me at the end of my last campaign for them – it's supposed to work really well, but I haven't tried it yet. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what it does. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

I was just wondering if you'd seen anything of Luna. I bumped into her recently when I went up to Scotland to do some promotional work and, well, I just wondered if everything's alright. I wrote to her, but she doesn't seem to be responding to my letters.

Right, well, you're probably really busy right now, so I think I'll end my letter. It's quite long, really, isn't it? I only expected it to be a short one – I'm not the best at writing letters! Maybe we could meet up for a drink sometime? I was invited to go round and look at Ginny and Harry's holiday pictures, but who would volunteer to do something as boring as that? Anyway, see you later.

* * *

_Author's Note: And here is the second group of letters! There are ten different groups, all already written, and so I'll be able to update them on a steady basis! Hopefully you'll enjoy this second chapter, as I think it moves on the story a bit – thanks for the reviews of the first one!_


	3. Three

_A missive from Mr S. Snape to Miss H. Granger_

_11__th__ October 2002_

Miss Granger,

I am writing to remind you about the matter we discussed at the research symposium last week and also to inform you that I have been given permission to include you in the research. As, I am sure I need not inform you, this matter is of a rather delicate nature; the secrecy and the privacy of all involved is of the utmost importance. I ask you to sign the enclosed declaration, as acknowledgement of this requirement, and I remind you that it is legally binding. If the stipulations of the declaration are contravened, the matter will be taken to the Wizengamot without hesitation.

Now that the more formal arrangements have been dispensed with, I am at liberty to reveal to you our full purpose. Lucius Malfoy is slowly dying, due to an unknown piece of Dark Magic that was performed by the Dark Lord before his demise. Naturally I would like to save my friend from his imminent death but, much to my chagrin, I have been unable to find information on any such curse, potion or hex. I was hoping that you would, at the Academy of Wizarding Research, have more extensive texts on the matter, in which we may find more information that would be useful to us. I propose that you, along with any texts that you find have potential, come to my office at Hogwarts a week today at twelve pm. We could perhaps have lunch, over which we can discuss the predicament before us. If this is not amenable to you, please feel free to suggest an alternative date.

In a, somewhat, unrelated topic, I have also enclosed a first edition copy of the new version of Hogwarts: A History which, as you know, I have been working on these two years. The text will be published formally in a fortnight but, after you expressed such a ferocious interest in it, I have delivered you a copy early. I have not autographed it or included some ridiculous message like my publisher encouraged me to do but, if you wish for one, you only need bring it with you next week. I would rather you did not, however.

Yours faithfully,

Professor S. Snape

* * *

_A missive from Miss H. Granger to Professor S. Snape_

_12__th__ October 2002_

Severus, how many times must I insist that we needn't be so formal? We have collaborated on so many projects now, that I feel it's a little silly that you continue to refer to me as 'Miss Granger' and yourself as 'Professor. S Snape'. Your style is entirely _too_ formal too. And a declaration? Oh Severus, please have a little more faith in me! You _know _that I am scrupulous in my working manner; I would never dream of divulging anything, with or without a declaration. I'll sign it anyway, merely because I know you would delay our work if I didn't.

As soon as I received your letter yesterday, I set about rifling through all of the texts we have here. I've selected a few (or rather ten) that I think will be more than helpful to the research. I must confess that our subject matter is painful to me; I had thought that the stream of victims would end with the demise of Voldemort, but I see that this isn't the case. I must also own that I'm a little surprised that Mr Malfoy has agreed to allow me to work on his case; however I presume he has faith in my abilities that allows him to ignore our past disputes. Perhaps I received a glowing reference from someone he trusts, or am I just flattering myself? Twelve pm is fine for me and, as ever, I shall be prompt. I must insist on leaving at six pm, however, for I have a prior commitment that begins at seven. Would you like me to bring a bottle of the wine that I brought to our last rendezvous, or is drinking with lunch a little uncouth? I'll bring some anyway, just in case you can be tempted to join me in such decadent behaviour!

By the way, Harry continues to ask after your health and well-being. I've told him to write you but, for some reason, he is convinced you won't reply! I have no idea _where _he gets the impression that you are prone to foul moods and bouts of temper from, but I hope you will prove him wrong and write to him first. You made quite an impression on him in the Final Battle, believe it or not, and Harry is far more mature than he ever was. I'm sure you will find him more tolerable than you imagine! The same cannot be said for Ronald however. You might find it amusing to know that, the other day, he sent me a bottle of Sleakeazy's _Ravishing Rouge _as a late birthday present. I would not have minded if it were not for the fact that a) it is a shampoo specifically for redheads and b) it had been given to him as a free gift. But there you go. Not everyone can live up to your sophisticated present, can they Severus? I'm still exceedingly grateful for the set of quills – they're beautiful, and I'm using one as we speak! I would also like to thank you for the book you sent me; it has taken pride of place on my bookshelf at home, and I am thrilled to own a first edition Severus Snape!

Anyway, I shall sign this letter off, for I see no point in rambling any further when I shall have plenty of time to do that next week! No, I shall not end this missive in such a formal style and, yes, I am doing it purposefully to vex you!

* * *

_A missive from Mr D. Malfoy to An anonymous recipient_

_13__th__ October 2002_

Listen, I'm terribly sorry for the quick exit I made this morning. I know that it's extremely bad form to leave so abruptly without saying goodbye, but my situation suddenly became a little precarious. My father did exactly what I suspected he would do and, unfortunately, has decided that I _must _return to our ancestral home in England and secure myself some employment. We've had an excellent couple of months together, and you _know _that I have no desire to leave the USA, but I'm quite certain that I shall not win this battle against my father. He has even enlisted the help of my godfather to try and take control of the situation. I would like it very much if you would come and visit me in Wiltshire but, as I have informed you, I am very well-known about these parts, so secrecy would be of the utmost importance! Do keep well, and write to me often.

* * *

_A missive from Mr D. Malfoy to Mr A. Weasley_

_Pertaining to the job of Incident Inspector in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office._

_13__th__ October 2002_

Dear Mr Weasley,

I am writing to apply for the job of Incident Inspector in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Please find my answers to the necessary questions enclosed.

Yours faithfully,

Draco Malfoy.

_Application form_

_Why do you want this job?_

Unfortunately, I have long been living beyond my means. Both my father and my godfather have practically bullied me into applying and, at the present time, this is the only job available at the Ministry. Besides a cleaning job and, I'm sure I needn't inform you, Malfoys don't clean.

_What do you expect to be doing in five years' time?_

Hopefully I will have earned enough money to shut up my father, and I will have moved somewhere with a better climate. Ideally I would have a troop of House Elves to cater to my every whim and need. I shall also have taken my revenge on Rita Skeeter.

_What are your hobbies?_

Drinking, of course and, if I am not so drunk that I cannot stand, I like to dance. I am often described as a bit of a flirt. Allow me the opportunity to insist, again, that this does not include Rita Skeeter. I would not touch that woman if you paid me which, hopefully, you eventually will.

_Describe yourself in one word_

Perfect.

_What are your weaknesses?_

See my above answer – I don't have any. Surely this makes me an ideal candidate for your little job, hm?

* * *

_A missive from Mr A. Weasley to Mr D. Malfoy_

_13__th__ October 2002_

Dear Mr Malfoy,

Unfortunately you have not been successful in your application for the position of Incident Inspector. I have also been asked, by the Minister himself, to urge you not to apply for any more jobs at the Ministry. Not even cleaning ones because, as you said, Malfoys don't clean.

Yours faithfully,

Mr Arthur Weasley.

Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, I absolutely loved writing the answers to Draco's job application questions! I hope you found them as enjoyable to read as I did to write them! _


	4. Four

_A missive from Professor S. Snape to Mr L. Malfoy_

_19__th__ October 2002_

I am absolutely thrilled to tell you, dear friend, that Miss Granger and I have made a breakthrough. She has just this minute left my office, after six hours of intensive research and discussion, and we believe that we have discovered the cause of your illness. A potion which, completely against your earlier claim that I brewed _all _of the Dark Lord's potions, I did not make. _Mortuus Mentis _it is called, and it is a very complex potion. I am intrigued as to who brewed it for him and, with any luck, I can locate the brewer and discover if there is a known antidote. In the meantime, Miss Granger and I will attempt to create one of our own. Do not give up hope, Lucius! I have every faith that we shall cure you of this ailment.

May I just take the opportunity to apologise if my writing is near illegible. Miss Granger brought a particular bottle of _vin rouge which_, despite my protestations, we drank together over lunch. You know that I have a weakness for a fine wine Lucius which, might I remind you, was encouraged by yourself. This is just a simple explanation for why my hand is shaking so terribly, and my words perhaps a little more expressive than you are accustomed to.

* * *

_A missive from Miss H. Granger to Mrs G. Potter_

_19__th__ October 2002_

Firstly Ginny, I'm going to apologise for how ridiculous this letter will be. I'm absolutely steaming drunk, owing to a boozy lunch with Severus whilst we did some research and then my date with Seamus. The latter being the reason why I'm writing to you so late and, might I add, in such a state of intoxication!

I went to wait outside the muggle restaurant in London, as arranged by Seamus and your husband. Seamus was half an hour late, owing to the fact that he had another date first, which had lasted a little longer than he had expected. I probably should have escaped then (you know I hate tardiness and, obviously, I was slightly put out by the idea that he has several witches on the go!) but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, you don't get anything if you don't try, do you? So we went inside the restaurant and ordered the food etc. etc. He bought a bottle of wine and, despite my insistence that _I _be the one to choose, he selected our beverage. It was truly horrible; a bottle of cheap plonk that I could barely bring myself to drink. I did though, evidently, and now I'm ridiculously drunk.

Seamus was nice, of course. We talked about lots of different, interesting topics, and there were no clear breaks in the conversation. He's good looking too and, I have to admit, his Irish accent is bloody gorgeous. But there was just _something _missing. There was no spark at all. I just could not bring myself to find him interesting. He just doesn't meet any of the requirements on my list; there's no spark, he isn't witty, he doesn't stimulate me intellectually as well as physically, and I just didn't feel _comfortable _around him. I suppose it was emphasised even more, after having just finished an afternoon in Severus' company. I mean how could Seamus ever compare after Severus? He's witty and scintillating and he keeps me on my toes – everything's easy with him too, you know? Or rather you don't, as I think I'm one of the lucky few to whom he has extended his rare but brilliant kindness.

Severus is so unlike any of the other men I've ever had an acquaintance with. I find that I can easily settle down to some hard work with him, and yet we are also able to maintain a lively and enjoyable conversation. He isn't as ugly as everyone says he is, either. I shall admit that his nose is a little on the large side, and he does frown an awful lot, but he's handsome in a very unusual way, I think. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin! Have you seen what I've written? Severus meets every requirement on my list! _Every single last one of them_! I think…oh bloody hell! I fancy Severus. I fancy _Severus Snape_. What the bloody hell am I going to do, Gin?

* * *

_Attempted and unsent missives from Miss H. Granger to Professor S. Snape_

_20th October 2002_

Severus, due to unforeseen circumstances I can no longer…

I've come to the conclusion that I am madly in love with you and, therefore, you and I can no longer be colleagues.

I am slowly going insane and so, as such, am no longer in the right position to aid with Mr Malfoy's similar problem.

I am sure you are unaware of this fact, but I have a very specific list of requirements and, much to my surprise, you meet all of them…

Whilst I would very much like to continue seeing you, in both a professional and personal manner, I find that it is impossible…

Severus could you, in any way, shape or form, stop seeing me as your former irritating student and, instead, view me as a sophisticated young woman with whom you would like to drink more wine and, possibly, have passionate sex with?

* * *

_A missive from Miss H. Granger to Professor S. Snape_

_20__th__ October 2002_

Professor S. Snape,

I do believe that you and I should meet again, in order to begin our developments of the possible antidote to Mr Malfoy's problem. Will this upcoming weekend be agreeable to you? It is my ardent belief that we should try and solve this issue as soon as possible, in order to help Mr Malfoy before it is too late and put everyone's minds at rest. Perhaps it is best if we meet on some common ground – I have arranged it with the Research Academy and we are free to use my office there. I think, in less relaxed surroundings, our minds shall be more focused on the work and less on…other things.

Yours faithfully,

Miss H. Granger.

* * *

_A missive from Mrs G. Potter to Miss H. Granger_

_21__st__ October 2002_

Oh Merlin indeed, Hermione! I couldn't believe it when I got your letter! I had to stuff it in my dressing gown pocket and run upstairs before Harry could get a hold of it. Can you imagine what he would say if he did? His best friend Hermione Granger, head-over-heels with the greasy bat of the dungeons! I'd never believe it, if you hadn't written it down yourself!

I have to admit though that, after thinking about it these past few days, I'm not really surprised. You've spent a lot of time with Snape over these past few years and, although it's only been research, you seem to have become friends. He fits everything on your list too, and he appears to have become the benchmark that other men just can't seem to reach. Now that you've finally realised what it is you want, well, perhaps you can just go out and get it? Do you think there's any chance that he could feel the same way for you? He did buy you those wonderful quills and, if you ask me, those aren't exactly the kind of gift you get for a work colleague. The more I write about it, the more I can see it working. I bet you thought I would be dead-set against it, didn't you?

Ron is acting so oddly at the moment, even more oddly than usual. Mum's convinced herself that he's got some secret wife stashed away, but I don't think it's anything as complex as that. He'll disappear for a few hours and come back looking sheepish and a little bit flushed. Honestly, you should be glad you're an only child – brothers are impossible to understand! Even though you'd think I'd be an expert by now, what with having six brothers to deal with!

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews of the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! _


	5. Five

_A missive from Professor S. Snape to Mr L. Malfoy_

_28__th__ October 2002_

Firstly, I'll begin this letter with the good news. Miss Granger and I met again yesterday to discuss your predicament. We believe that we have developed some rough instructions and ingredients that would create an antidote to the potion that is currently afflicting you. Some of these are rather rare and expensive in nature, but Miss Granger has been able to cover the costs by completing the research as part of her professional duty at the Academy of Wizarding Research. The potion will take approximately one month to brew and test and then, my friend, we shall see if it works. I have every promise from her that your identity will not be revealed in this process and I have even gone so far as to make her sign another declaration. I am nothing if not thorough.

Now Lucius, I fear that I shall give you quite a shock with the next section of my letter. I am seeking your…well, advice I suppose. Up until last week Miss Granger and I have been, what most people would commonly call it, friends. I have always maintained a very formal front, but she has always insisted upon dropping it. We enjoyed a rather agreeable afternoon together, drinking wine and researching and discussing, and I found that I was rather ready to accept the more casual terms that she had always insisted upon. However, the very next day I received a very forthright letter in which she addressed me as "Professor S. Snape" and referred to herself as "Miss Hermione Granger". Our meeting yesterday was conducted at the Academy, and we did not discuss anything but the _Mortuus Mentis_. Her manner was rather rigid and formal and, well, rather like my own typical comportment. I found myself feeling rather baffled.

You have always understood the fairer sex far better than I, Lucius. Do you think I have somehow offended Miss Granger? I cannot see how I could have possibly done that. I have long since stopped referring to her as a 'know-it-all', and I have successfully ceased sneering whenever she mentions Potter or Weasley. I shall await your advice before broaching this topic with her. For some reason, I sense that she would swat me around the head or storm out and slam the door if I was to ask her what the matter is.

* * *

_A missive from Mr D. Malfoy to Professor S. Snape and Mr L. Malfoy_

_30__th__ October 2002_

I have excellent news. I, Draco Malfoy, have secured myself employment. You are looking at the brand new spokesperson for Sleakeazy's Hair Products! Not entirely sure why, but the last bloke quit his job – apparently he's going travelling! They hired me as soon as I entered the building, all thanks to the trademark Malfoy locks! They gave me a free bottle of _Beautiful Blonde_ father so, if you want to try some, just write me a letter. I'm sure I can get you a _Naughty Noir_ too if you want, Severus! I can rest safe in the knowledge now that my 'friends' won't be paying a visit any time soon, _and _I've already got a little cluster of fan girls that follow my every step. Beautiful girls, too! Whoever said the working life was hard?

* * *

_A missive from Mr L. Malfoy to Professor S. Snape_

_31__st__ October 2002_

I must say that I am mightily surprised by your last letter, Severus! You seem almost disappointed that the little witch doesn't seem to want to be so casual with you anymore. Is there any chance that you care for her more than you think? Do you guard a secret little _tendresse _for the girl? I really would not blame you if you did, Severus. You've been alone for a terribly long time, after all, and everyone must have their trifles and games! Yes, I'm quite set on it, especially after reading your past letters. I do not think I have ever seen you so animated about a person before, much less a woman. You positively gush over her! If I know you as well as I think, you will no doubt be struggling with the idea that she is half your age, your former student and someone whom you have heretofore found irritating. But I encourage you, dear friend, to take a moment and think about the _benefits _of those things. Every man wants a delectable witch (that takes care of the age predicament), your former position of authority over her will be attractive to her (thus eradicating the 'former student' issue) and, because you find her so irritating, you needn't give a fig about hurting her. There is everything to play for, Severus!

You've tempted me into trying to secure a new witch for myself, Severus. Have you heard anything from Celeste Zabini recently? She always was a stunning little thing. Anyway, enough of the witch-talk. I am presuming you received the missive from that son of mine. Only he could land himself such an easy, instantly-rewarding, job. The spokesperson of Sleakeazy's! Have you ever heard such a thing? I am sure the former spokesperson was that Weasley boy though. I wonder where he is travelling?. Better yet, I wonder if there is any way I can blackmail him about it. That is certainly a worthy way of distracting myself whilst I wait for the cure, wouldn't you agree Severus? You can divert yourself with your witch and I with my blackmail, whilst Draco runs around with his hair products and fans. We make a rather sad trio, don't you think?

* * *

_A missive from Mr H. Potter to Mr R. Weasley_

_2__nd__ November 2002_

Listen, mate, you've got to let us know what the hell's going on. You've disappeared off the face of the earth for two weeks, your mum's going mental, and now we see that Malfoy's replaced you as the spokesperson for Sleakeazy's! I know you've often said that you'd just like to fade into the background for a while, but you should really let us know when you decide to do it! Did you get fired or something? Is that why you've gone? Just write back and tell us, will you? Then we can all stop worrying for a bit.

* * *

_A missive from Miss L. Lovegood to Miss H. Granger_

_5__th__ November 2002_

It was really nice to see you yesterday, Hermione – a really pleasant surprise! I'd just nipped back to England to see if daddy is alright, and I've actually gone back to Barcelona now, so it was nice to see a familiar face. I'm really grateful for the book recommendation of Magic's Most Fascinating Fictional Creatures, although I think I'm going to write to the editor and inform him that Nargles are 100% real. The book pointed out that Nargles are most commonly found in the north of England, but my own research has shown that that isn't true. I've just been in Spain these past few weeks, as I said, and I've proven that Nargles are most commonly found _there_. Of course I'm sure I don't have to tell you that – you always keep up to date with the newest, most valuable research around. I intend to go to South America in a few weeks, to do a little bit more research in a different part of the world! In return for the book recommendation, I've enclosed a pair of gloves that I knitted myself, completely without magic! I know there isn't anywhere to put your thumb in the right one, but…well…I'm not entirely sure what went wrong with it. By the way, just out of curiosity, have you ever used _Ravishing Rouge _by Sleakeazy's before? Someone recommended it to me and, well, I'm just wondering if it works or not.

* * *

_A missive from Mr D. Malfoy to An unknown recipient_

_6__th__ November 2002_

I'm absolutely thrilled that you're coming to visit me! You can book a room at the small inn in the nearby muggle village, just as a space to keep your things. I do intend though, of course, that you shall not spend one night there; we shall spend most of the time locked up in my bedroom together. You needn't worry about my father; he seems to have diverted his attentions elsewhere, now that I have got a job. I'm the new spokesperson of Sleakeazy's! I keep getting all of these letters from lots of ridiculous young witches but, well, none of them can even compare to _you_! I shall see you very soon, and I am most certainly looking forward to our reunion.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I don't think we ever learn what Blaise's mum is really called, so i decided to name her Celeste! _


	6. Six

_A missive from Miss H. Granger to Professor S. Snape_

_7__th__ November 2002_

I'm terribly sorry that I haven't written or spoken to you in such a long time, Severus. My behaviour towards you has been appalling! Everything has been a little bit rushed and panicked, so I haven't really had time to sit down at my desk and write to you. Ronald has seemingly gone missing, as you've no doubt heard through the grapevine at Hogwarts, and so I have found myself consoling a tearful Mrs Weasley whilst trying to balance my duties at the Academy and my social life. Unfortunately my social life was the easiest thing to sacrifice, which is why you have received no letters from me these past ten days! I'll end my blabbering now, but I hope you will forgive me my strange behaviour recently and that you won't toss this letter onto the fireplace!

I'm absolutely thrilled to inform you that the ingredients all arrived at the Academy safely, and I have proceeded to complete the first batch of the potion. I would appreciate it very much if you could come to the Academy (perhaps the day after tomorrow?) to test it with me. The Academy has provided rats, on which we are able to test the potion, and then we can continue with the second batch etc. etc. How is Mr Malfoy? Has there been a marked deterioration of his condition yet? I sincerely hope that there has not, for I am already a little anxious at the amount of time that this whole process is taking us. The _Mortuus Mentis_ is a ghastly invention. I'm terribly glad that you were not the one to have brewed it for Voldemort's use.

I was thinking that, in order to make up for my lack of communication this week, you could accompany me home after the testing, and I could cook us a meal? Perhaps the prospect of roast chicken, sticky toffee pudding and a bottle of very nice red wine could tempt you? I sincerely hope so, Severus, because you and I have much to discuss! Luna Lovegood's ridiculous research on Nargles, for example, as well as all of the usual prattle of Hogwarts life and the endless tedium that is our circle of acquaintances. It might amuse you to know that, yesterday, Molly cried so much that Arthur locked himself in his shed and refused to come out for dinner. Can you imagine? I thought it was exactly the kind of event that you would love to pour scorn on, and I could just imagine the sneer on your face as it happened! Do write back soon, Severus.

* * *

_A missive from Miss H. Granger to Mrs G. Potter_

_7__th__ November 2002_

There, you have won. I've just written a lengthy, friendly letter inviting Severus to come and have dinner with me. I hope you're happy Ginevra Potter. If he turns around and laughs derisively in my face, it shall all be your fault! How is your mother doing? I cannot believe that Ron _still _hasn't contacted anyone. Doesn't he realise that Molly will chain him to the Burrow fence when he gets back? Let me know if Ron gets in touch, and you _must _be expecting a letter after the much-dreaded dinner!

* * *

_A missive from Anonymous to Mr R. Weasley_

_7__th__ November 2002_

I know your secret, Weasley. If you do not wish the sordid details of this whole débâcle to appear in The Daily Prophet tomorrow, and your reputation as the _former _spokesperson of Sleakeazy's to be destroyed, I suggest that you send 50 galleons by muggle post to the post box in the tiny village of Buttermere, Wiltshire by midday on the 14th of November!

* * *

_A missive from Mr R. Weasley to Mr H. Potter_

_8__th__ November 2002_

Bloody hell, Harry, have you all gone mad? I can't believe how many letters I've got in the past few weeks; can't a bloke get a bit of peace and quiet? I've been on holiday in Barcelona. I just wanted a bit of downtime after getting fired from Sleakeazy's, you know? I didn't do anything wrong they, er, well they just wanted to advertise the range for blondes a bit, that's all. I reckon I'll call round to yours and say hello tomorrow, if that's alright. I brought a bit of a souvenir back for you and Ginny. Don't tell mum that I've written to you yet, alright? I'd like to put off my murder for a bit, if that's alright with you.

* * *

_A Howler from Mrs M. Weasley to Mr R. Weasley_

_8__th__ November 2002_

Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are the single most foolish boy I have ever had the misfortune to meet! I never thought I'd see such a careless attitude from one of my own sons! Don't you care about your own poor mother? I've been on absolute pins, wondering where on earth you'd gone! I was picturing a mugging, a murder or…well Merlin knows what else could have happened to you! And if you even think for just a minute that you'll shout at Harry for telling me, I'll be round to your flat to box your ears before you can say "Olé!" Barcelona? Honestly Ronald, you might be a grown adult but I am still your mother!

* * *

_A missive from Mr L. Malfoy to Professor S. Snape_

_8__th__ November 2002_

Well Severus, before I start I would like to commend you on your choice of restaurant last night. It was certainly the ideal location for the reunion of two old friends who have much to discuss; discrete, with excellent food and even better wine. It seems your witch has more taste than I had previously thought. Speaking of your witch, I have spent these past hours pondering on the subject. I am glad that you have finally chosen to admit your desire to be friends with the girl, but I find it ridiculous that you still cannot see that you are attracted to her. Perhaps after your little dinner together, you shall finally become aware of it? I look forward to the letter following _that _evening with fervour. Yes, I do believe you should go to the dinner with her. It is the perfect opportunity to discover the reason behind her abrupt change in personality. Be the sleuth you are Severus. It is, after all, in your primal nature to sneak and uproot secrets when they have no desire to be discovered.

Although I had intended this to be a brief note, I simply must inform you of what I discovered this morning! Draco and I had breakfast together, and afterwards I intended to show him the developments in the garden. As we were heading out of door, passing the staircase, a rather frightened-looking young gentleman was tiptoeing down the stairs, wearing a pair of dress robes from the night before! Draco immediately turned a rather unattractive puce, which the young intruder imitated, and I soon found myself with two companions in the garden instead of one.

Adrian is, believe it or not, my son's lover, who Draco has been seeing for over a year. A year! They met whilst Draco was on his drunken tour of the USA and Draco has been keeping it a secret ever since, maintaining his womanising façade! My son tells me that he has grown tired of keeping up appearances, particularly after the spiteful rumours that Rita started about him, and so he is no longer going to hide his preference for men. Can you believe, Severus, that my own son thought I would be against it? I realise that I have not always had the cleanest of consciences or the most open-minded views, but I shall love my son no matter what he chooses to do. Both Adrian and Draco were elated at this news, and so I left them together in the garden. It is quite a relief to know that he is not as troubled or as lost as I previously thought he was; a job, a partner and hopefully a lot of happiness to come. That _is _all Narcissa and I wanted for him, even if we did take some slightly unorthodox routes to provide it for him.

* * *

_Author's Note: So that's what has been going on with Draco! Thank you to everyone who's following this fic. Please review! :) _


	7. Seven

_A missive from Miss H. Granger to Mrs G. Potter_

_9__th__ November 2002_

Here you have it, the post-dinner letter that I promised you. As with almost every single romantic venture you have ever set me upon, I am going to disappoint you. Everything started off really well, of course. Severus and I tested the potions and, upon studying the results, did a little more research and made some amendments. We finished and he accompanied me back to the flat, settling himself down on the sofa whilst I went into the kitchen to start preparing. I'd left some music playing (a bit of Frank Sinatra, nothing too threatening) and laid out a few books and journals, and told him to make himself at home whilst he waited. I shan't lie to you Ginny; I hadn't expected him to be as comfortable as he actually was. I just didn't think that it would ever cross his mind to do what he did. It was such an invasion of privacy – even for a former spy!

I was minding my own business, preparing the chicken whilst magic dealt with the chopping of the vegetables, when I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. He had a piece of parchment in his hand and a face like thunder.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him, completely oblivious to what on earth was going on. He waved the parchment in my face and, oh Ginny…After I'd finally realised how I felt about him, I drafted lots of stupid letters that I could never ever have sent to him. They mentioned sex and wine and lots of other ridiculous things and…oh he was _furious_! He thinks I'm taking advantage of our working partnership, and says that he'll never be able to work with me again! He stormed out of the house, taking the piece of parchment with him!

I know that he isn't like ordinary men who, I am presuming, would probably be flattered by such a thing. He no doubt thinks I'm just another stupid, frivolous woman. What am I going to do Ginny? I've lost not only a colleague, but a friend and someone who I thought I could potentially, one day, love! I don't know how on earth we're going to finish this project now; in fact, I don't think we can. It's so _important _to him too. I'm sat here on the floor now, surrounded by all the other stupid bits of parchment I keep and eating chicken straight off the bone. I've also consumed two bottles of wine all by myself. I have no idea what I should do. I have royally ruined everything!

* * *

_A missive from Professor S. Snape to Mr L. Malfoy_

_9__th__ November 2002_

I know what you will say as soon as you see my owl, Lucius, but I simply had to leave this ridiculous dinner and write to you. It was a set up! She wants to _sleep with me_, Lucius! She was cooking in the kitchen and told me to make myself comfortable, so I thought I would wander around her sitting room for a while. She has some interesting books, and quite a number of curios, no doubt from her endless travels, that I would have enjoyed talking about with her. When I passed her desk, I spotted a piece of parchment on it that had my name written in capital letters across the top so, naturally, I grew curious and picked it up. She had written lots of short things to me, before violently crossing them out and stuffing the parchment back onto her desk. Things, for example, such as 'I've come to the conclusion that I am madly in love with you' or my personal favourite 'Severus could you, in any way, shape or form, stop seeing me as your former irritating student and, instead, view me as a sophisticated young woman with whom you would like to drink more wine and, possibly, have passionate sex with?'

I feel like a terrible fool, Lucius! I had believed that she and I were work colleagues and, I will admit to it, slowly becoming friends. But all the while she has had an ulterior motive. She is just as mindless and simpering as all those other women at whom she has previously scoffed and insulted! I had to confront her instantly, so I went into the kitchen and told her my opinions on her little scheme, before swiftly quitting the apartment. I was not going to continue with the ruse of polite conversation and an enjoyable meal, whilst she was plotting and scheming to get me into her bed!

I realise that this throws the issue of your potion into some jeopardy. But I assure you that I shall continue – with or without Miss Hermione Granger. I can barely stand to write the silly chit's name.

* * *

_A missive from Mrs G. Potter to Miss H. Granger_

_10__th__ November 2002_

Oh Merlin, that certainly is not good news. I'm not entirely sure what to suggest now, Hermione! Perhaps you should give it a week or so and then write to him again? Maybe it was just a shock? I can guess that he won't often be propositioned (even if that isn't _precisely _what you were doing) so he probably is unsure how to handle it. It shall all be cleared up soon, I'm absolutely positive. Please don't carry on eating your food off the floor and challenging your liver with copious amounts of wine. It will work to your advantage if you can appear to have brushed the whole thing off. Look what I did with Harry, for example! As soon as I stopped mooning over him, he was suddenly interested again. Give that a try. As for your project, well if it's so important to him, perhaps you should pass the notes and things back to him? I know you don't like to turn you back on a half-finished project but, maybe this time, it would be the right thing to do?

By the way, Ron has asked me to tell everyone that he's going to Mexico next week! Apparently he's in need of another holiday. I'm not exactly sure why, seeing as he doesn't work anymore! Oh well, at least we won't think he's dead this time, hm?

* * *

_A missive from Mr L. Malfoy to Professor S. Snape_

_10__th__ November 2002_

You are a bloody fool, do you understand Severus Tobias Snape? In the most friendly way possible, may I enquire as to why you seem _offended _and _outraged _that a pretty young witch wishes to sleep with you? Please let Miss Granger know that, as you are for some unfathomable reason unwilling to, I would very much like to take up her offer of 'more wine and passionate sex'. I jest, of course, but the point stands. Thousands of men in the world would give money to be in your position and, might I add, many frequently do. Why is it impossible for you to be colleagues, friends and lovers? Stranger things have happened, you know old chap. But I fear you've probably dashed every opportunity of it ever happening at all now. Women do not forget things like this – you rejected her in her own home, after rifling through her private mail! How in the name of Merlin you managed to survive the war as a spy, with such an abominable lack of tact, I shall _never _understand!

As for the issue of the _Mortuus Mentis_, do not fret. Whilst the healers at St Mungo's are a little worried, they have managed to produce a potion that will delay the deterioration for at least a short while – that is why I still have full use of my faculties! My advice for you, Severus, is to concentrate on bridging this ridiculous gap you have created for yourself. Surely you must be a _little _bit interested in her? Both Draco and Adrian have asked me to inform you that you are, in their words, 'an absolute bloody imbecile'.

* * *

_A missive from the secretary of Miss H. Granger to Professor S. Snape_

_11__th__ November 2002_

Dear Professor Snape,

It is with utmost regret that Miss Granger is unable to continue with your joint research on the _Mortuus Mentis_ potion. Miss Granger is, as I am sure you are aware, a top researcher who is very much in demand and, at present, she is engaged in too many projects. She has great confidence that you will be able to develop the antidote to the potion on your own, and so has forwarded all the notes you have made together thus far. The ingredients and the first batch of the antidote will be delivered to your potions lab at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between midday and three pm tomorrow.

Thank you very much for your co-operation. Miss Granger wishes you all the best in your research.

Miss P. Hewitt

Secretary to Miss H. Granger.


	8. Eight

_A missive from Mrs G. Potter to Miss H. Granger_

_20__th__ November 2002_

Are you still hiding in your flat? I can't believe that Hermione Granger, who is renowned for staring a challenge in the face and swiping it over the head with a textbook, has refused all of her social invitations and had taken cover in her flat. I can assure you that Severus Snape isn't going to pop up from underneath our tablecloth and hex you during lunch. Nor will he appear at The Burrow or at your parents' house. You're being terribly immature, Hermione! So what if he rejected you? So what if he doesn't seem to care that you don't want to work with him anymore? That doesn't mean you should neglect your friends. I think this behaviour is rather ridiculous. Harry agrees, even though he isn't exactly sure what he is agreeing to.

* * *

_A missive from Mr L. Malfoy to Professor S. Snape_

_20__th__ November 2002_

You are still sulking after she sent the research to you, aren't you? Merlin Severus, pull yourself together! For someone who claims to be outraged at the very idea that you _might _be attracted to her, you seem to be sulking a lot because she appears to have moved on. You made a terrible mistake in refusing her, and so I believe it is a just punishment that you suffer for it. I am convinced that you are miserable, not because you have lost a work colleague, but because you fancy _her _as much as she wants _you_. Deny it all you wish, I shan't hear any of it.

On a side note, I am very pleased that you have finally completed your testing. I shall arrive at the dungeons for three thirty prompt a week today, as you requested. I look forward to seeing your name printed in the research journals, Severus. At least allow that to cheer you up?

* * *

_An attempted missive from Miss H. Granger to Professor S. Snape_

_21__st__ November 2002_

Severus, please don't toss this letter away. Let me explain to you what happened, about those things you found on my desk and what they said…I really meant what I'd written there, I really _would _have liked to have gone out with you some time, or perhaps have taken our relationship to a different level – balls to your anger and your silly notions that we're ruining our working relationship. You just have to man up and realise that you and I would be _good _together. We share the same interests: reading, research, fine wines and good food! And we complement each other too. I just don't understand why you can't see it!

Oh bloody hell I can't send this it's ridiculous.

* * *

_A missive from Mr R. Weasley to Mrs M. Weasley_

_22__nd__ November 2002_

I have some brilliant news! I know that I've been behaving a little strangely recently mum and, believe me, it's been just as tiring for me as it has for you. But I can finally tell you what's been going on! I got talking to Luna a few months ago in the pub and, well, we really hit it off. I've been seeing her; meeting up for coffee and dinner and that sort of thing. When I 'disappeared' for a few weeks, I went to Spain with her whilst she did some work and it was really great. That's why I quit my job, you see, so I could travel with her and stuff. Then, well, I'm in Mexico with her now and, oh bloody hell, we've eloped! I know you might think it's a bit stupid, because we've only been seeing each other for a bit, but I'm head over heels, you know? Luna says sorry that you couldn't come to the wedding, she wanted you to, but I'd wanted to keep it a secret – keep a bit of romance to it, really. You can have a party at The Burrow for us if you want, when we get back in a fortnight. Tell everyone, please! Thanks.

Mr and Mrs R. Weasley.

* * *

_A missive from Mrs G. Potter to Mr R. Weasley_

_23__rd__ November 2002_

Congratulations to the both of you! Harry and I are really pleased for you both; Luna will do you a lot of good, Ron. Hermione also passes on her congratulations but, apparently, she was already a bit suspicious. I'm not sure how, but I guess you'll have to ask her yourself! Harry says he's glad you don't work at Sleakeazy's anymore and that you've got yourself a wife because 1) you'll stop sending 'those horrible bottles of shampoo' and 2) you'll finally stop walking around like 'a prized git'. Those were his words, not mine. Mum is absolutely thrilled – she can't wait till you get home to celebrate.

* * *

_A missive from Mr D. Malfoy to Miss R. Skeeter._

_25__th__ November 2002_

Rita, I would love to say that I've enjoyed the ridiculous things you have been writing about me in your newspaper, particularly the absurd rumour you started that involved me, you and a preposterous amount of leather, but I find it impossible. Firstly, I would rather kiss Potter's feet than go anywhere near you – I hate you. And secondly, I wouldn't do anything with _any _woman, let alone you, because I am gay. My boyfriend is called Adrian, we are currently living together, and my father, godfather and all of my friends are absolutely thrilled with it. So you will be hard-pressed to find something negative to write. Print _that_ in your poxy paper.

* * *

_A missive from Miss H. Granger to Mrs G. Potter_

_26__th__ November 2002_

You're right Ginny, my behaviour has been absolutely pathetic these past few weeks. I just feel so dejected, that's all. For one moment I believed that Severus and I could have started on something special, but I suppose I must have misread the situation entirely. You should be honoured to know that I _shall _be coming to your house for dinner tomorrow. I'll arrive at about 4 pm, if that's alright with you! We have a _lot _to catch up on, especially the news of Luna and Ronald's nuptials! I'm absolutely elated for the pair of them!

* * *

A _missive from Professor S. Snape to Miss H. Granger_

_27__th__ November 2002_

Miss Granger,

Whilst I am aware that you and I have unresolved issues between us, it was imperative that I write to you. I finished the research about the _Mortuus Mentis_ potion, the modifications were complete and it was successful when tested on the rats. However, when I administered the dose to Lucius this afternoon…oh bugger it all, forget the formalities – Lucius is in St Mungo's in a coma. I can only confess that I have no idea what to do. I need your help. Get here as soon as you can, Hermione.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for all of your wonderful, kind, flattering reviews! They're soup for the lowly fanfic writer's soul! :D_


	9. Nine

_A missive from Healer J. Fitzgilbert to Mr D. Malfoy_

_29__th__ November 2002_

Dear Mr Malfoy,

It is our greatest pleasure to inform you that your father has awoken from his potion-induced coma. After many diagnostic spells and tests, we can inform you that your father is completely well – he has been cured of everything! Even though we are quite certain that your father is out of any danger, we would like to keep him at St Mungo's for an extra few days, in order to keep a close eye on him. You are welcome to visit your father within the allocated visiting hours.

Yours faithfully,

Healer J. Fitzgilbert.  
St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

PS. Although it is none of my business, My Malfoy, may I congratulate you and offer my support, with regards to the article that was printed in The Daily Prophet. It is terribly good to see young people breaking through the staunch traditions of the wizarding world, from a muggle born's point of view, and I am thoroughly thrilled to see that Miss Skeeter has been fired for spreading salacious gossip!

* * *

_A missive from Mr L. Malfoy to Mrs G. Potter_

_1__st__ December 2002_

Mrs Potter,

I am well aware that this letter to you is a particularly strange occurrence, given both our unfortunate past and the fact that I only woke up from a coma two days ago. This is the first time that I have been permitted to write a letter; so why am _I _writing to _you_, I hear you ask. I am writing to you on the presumption that you are Miss Hermione Granger's closest friend and confidante, and that you are fully aware of what has passed between her and my good friend Severus. If this is indeed true, I beg for your help on a very important matter.

Ever since that ridiculous evening, when Severus discovered Miss Granger's attraction to him and proceeded to sever all contact, he has been an unbearably miserable git. He hasn't left his dungeons for weeks, and I have heard on the grapevine that he is being even more terrifying than usual with his students. I believe that, although Severus has not yet realised it, he is similarly infatuated with Miss Granger. This was confirmed to me when, upon awaking from my coma, I found the two of them standing by my bedside – their recent collaboration, I shall divulge to you, has been about finding a cure for a particular ailment that I have been suffering with. Severus was sending furtive glances her way and when, accidentally, their hands brushed, he leapt into the air like someone had shoved a wand up his derriere and Miss Granger blushed a rather brilliant red! It was comical, but highlighted the very fact that the two of them _need _to be reunited. Not just for the good of research, but for the good and the health of our dear friends.

I propose, Mrs Potter, that you and I collaborate to create a scheme that will force them into one another's presence. Perhaps I could invite Severus for dinner somewhere, the day after tomorrow, you could do the same with Miss Granger, and we would force them to acknowledge their feelings for one another. You may wonder why I am so desperate to see them happy together. Severus and Miss Granger, through their combined research, have successfully cured my illness. I am no longer a man that hovers under the threat of imminent death and, for that, I shall be eternally grateful. This is the only way (that does not include money) that I can think of to repay them. I would be grateful to you too, if you would allow me the opportunity to do this for my friend.

On a completely unrelated note, please inform your brother Mr Ron Weasley that a note he received from 'Anonymous' some weeks ago was simply a joke. The writer had no knowledge of anything and, despite evidence to the contrary, was thrilled to discover that no money was delivered. Your brother has shown more mettle by _not _falling into the hands of a blackmailer, than many people I have met in the past.

Yours faithfully,

Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

_A missive from Mrs G. Potter to Miss H. Granger_

_2__nd__ December 2002_

I've managed to book a table at that lovely muggle restaurant, just around the corner from Diagon Alley. You know, the one that you read about in the magazine and wanted to eat at because they have a very extensive wine list? I thought we could go tomorrow together, so you can unwind a bit! A girly night out! It'd be nice, wouldn't it? Wear your best dress (show a bit of cleavage, we can get you a man at the same time!), do your hair and meet me inside at quarter past seven for a fantastic evening!

* * *

_A missive from Mr L. Malfoy to Professor S. Snape_

_2__nd__ December 2002_

In order to thank you for everything that you have done for me, dear friend, I have booked a table at a rather exclusive muggle restaurant for tomorrow evening. Do be a good fellow and join me for dinner. I hear that their selection of wines is infallible! Tidy yourself up a bit, wear a muggle suit and meet me inside at seven pm. Perhaps we can go out to a bar or two afterwards and find a substitute for Miss Granger?

* * *

_A missive from Miss H. Granger to Mrs G. Potter_

_3__rd__ December 2002_

I don't know if I want to hit you or hug you, Ginevra Potter! I cannot believe that you and Lucius Malfoy collaborated to get Severus and I together and, _oh yes_, you were successful! In fact, at this very moment, Severus is asleep in my bed with his mouth wide open and not a stitch of clothing on his body. Sorry, that was probably unnecessary, but I can't help but feel a sense of satisfaction.

When I first went into the restaurant and saw him sitting there, I wanted to turn around straight away and run in the other direction! But then he saw me and, well, he _smiled_. I've never seen him do that before, despite the hours we've spent working together, and I nearly melted. We ate dinner together, drank some wine, laughed and talked and, eventually, he apologised for his behaviour that night. Apparently he was uncertain how he felt then, and it was only after the misunderstanding and the letter from my secretary that he realised that he _was _interested in me after all. And then that afternoon when he asked me to come to St Mungo's, well that was when he knew for certain that, and this is a quote, he 'could not let me go again'. Then he kissed me (it was _fantastic_, might I add) and, well, the rest is history. Isn't that fantastic, Ginny? I'm just so happy that everything has turned out right.

It feels me slightly uncomfortable though that my night of wild passionate love-making was all thanks to you and Lucius Malfoy.

But don't _ever _tell anyone I said that.

* * *

_A missive from Professor S. Snape to Mr L. Malfoy_

_3__rd__ December 2002_

For perhaps the first time in our entire friendship, I shall admit that you were correct and I was wrong. I _am _attracted to Hermione (incredibly so, in fact), I _was _stupid and stubborn to ignore the fact, and I _shall _be indebted to you forever. When Hermione first came into the restaurant, I was overwhelmed with the itching desire to hex you. But then I saw what she was wearing…oh Merlin, you should have seen her in that _dress_ Lucius. Anyway, we had a rather pleasant dinner, and the wine was just as fantastic as you'd said it would be. I apologised, she accepted, I complimented her and we shared a witty conversation and, miraculously, she did not laugh in my face. One thing led to another and, well, the potions professor was not in the Great Hall for breakfast this morning!

We have spent the rest of the afternoon together, doing the same things that we always do when we meet – excellent conversation, some laughter and lots of wine. We even put the finishing touches on the research folder about the _Mortuus Mentis_ potion which, I am sure you shall be glad to know, will be published under _both _of our names. I believe in one of our past correspondences, you asked me why it is impossible for us to be colleagues, friends and lovers. Now, I can see that it is not.

I shall end this letter now Lucius for, and I am sure you will be sick with jealousy when you read this, Hermione is waiting with the promise of sticky toffee pudding and a bottle or two of red wine. An offer that I shall not be stupid enough to refuse the second time around.

* * *

_Author's Note: A million thanks again for the reviews! They put a smile on my face every time! :D _


	10. Ten

_Author's Note: Well this is the final, very fluffy, chapter of Yours Faithfully. Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm so flattered and overwhelmed by your kindness!_

_

* * *

_

_2 Years later_

_A missive from Mr L. Malfoy to Professor S. Snape_

_16__th__ July 2004_

Hearty congratulations on the day of your wedding, Severus! I am sure you will not smite me if I take the liberty of saying how lovely your bride is looking today; the newlywed blush truly becomes her, even if it is undeserved by such an old bore as you! I hope you enjoy my wedding gift to you. Venice is stunning at this time of year and, well, every newly married couple should go to Venice – some say it is the most romantic city, you know. Do inform Mrs Snape that, however appreciative I am that you are no longer the miserable devil you once were, I still expect you to occasionally come to Malfoy Manor of an evening and help me polish off a bottle of brandy. Once again, congratulations my old friend.

* * *

_A missive from Mrs G. Potter to Mrs H. Snape_

_16__th__ July 2004_

Hermione, you truly make the most beautiful bride! I'm a little bit envious actually, because I never looked as lovely as you do on my wedding day! I know you and Severus had a bit of a rocky start, but I'm convinced that things shall only get better. The challenges of wedding life should be child's play for the pair of you. After all, how many couples can say they created a cure for a deadly potion together? Not many, I'm willing to bet! Despite Harry's initial misgivings, he's also thrilled that you and Severus are finally happy together. We can't wait to introduce Uncle Severus and Aunty Hermione to the little bundle that we're expecting in nine months time…yes, you read it right – I'm pregnant!

* * *

_A missive from Mr D. Malfoy to Professor S. Snape_

_16__th__ July 2004_

Severus, I'm sorry that Adrian and I aren't there to help you celebrate your wedding day, but the lure of America is just too great for me. I have to admit that, if someone had told me at Hogwarts that you would one day end up marrying Hermione Granger, I would have hexed them straight away! But to be frank, I'm quite convinced that neither of you would be better suited to anyone else! You are sullen enough to make sure she doesn't talk on too much, and she is lively enough to make sure that you crack a smile now and then! Adrian and I would love it if you could visit us in Washington sometime soon! I think you and Hermione would love it here – there are plenty of museums to keep you entertained for weeks on end! Only, don't expect me to accompany you both, for I find them much too dull.

* * *

_A missive from Mr R. Weasley to Mrs H. Snape_

_16__th__ July 2004_

Bloody hell, it's weird addressing this letter to Hermione Snape! I don't think I'll ever really get my head around the fact that you're Mrs Bat-of-the-Dungeons now! Luna says I've not to be so unkind, but I'm not being mean really. He's an alright bloke, once he stops scowling at you and making insults about my '_Ravishing Rouge'_ hair. How was I supposed to know that rouge means red? You look really pretty as a bride, Hermione, and Snape is bloody lucky! Thankfully Luna bought your present, so you don't have to worry about getting some rubbish that I've chosen. I hope you like the paintings; they're of Nargles apparently, although I'm still to have seen one, even though we've trekked all over the globe looking for them. Anyway, congratulations and all the best for the future and that.

* * *

_A missive from Mrs H. Snape to Professor S. Snape_

_16__th__ July 2004_

I know it's rather silly that I'm writing to you on our wedding day, especially as you're only sat across the room from me. You'll no doubt roll your eyes at this and say that I'm being too emotional and soppy, but when I see you smiling and laughing with our guests, I just can't help but feel that I love you more. I thought, once upon a time, that you would never see me as anything but a bushy-haired know-it-all who you disliked so greatly that you wouldn't even look at me. But we became colleagues then, before I was even aware of it, friends and finally, after a bit of trouble, lovers. I once told Ginny that I wanted someone witty and intelligent, someone that I could feel comfortable around. That's you Severus, and I don't think it's possible that it could ever have been anybody else!

There now, the emotional part is over. I think we should get on with the celebrations and the dancing now, not to mentions finishing off these _delicious _bottles of wine. But before we do, can I just say thank you. Thank you for finally realising that I _am _a sophisticated young woman, and not the irritating student you used to have, and that you want to drink more wine and have passionate sex with me for the rest of our life. And, I am terribly sorry to have to break it you, you can't change your mind now! You've already said 'I do!'


End file.
